


Skater Boy

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [19]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You meet Izzy at a skatepark.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 3





	Skater Boy

You're sitting on a bench at a skatepark, watching the boy you arrived with. Soon a hot dark haired guy catches your eye, always looking over to you with a hopeful expression after doing yet another trick, purposely skating close to where you are. He doesn't look like a poser, just someone who genuinely wants to impress you. Actually, it's pretty cute because his smile grows every time you give him attention.

After a while, you wave him over. He looks surprised and points at himself to make sure you mean him and hurries up to you. "Hey, that was really impressive!" you compliment him when he's standing in front of you, his skateboard clutched under his arm.

"Thank you!"

"What's your name?"

"Izzy, and yours?"

"(Y/n). Would you like to go to the beach bar over there?"

Izzy gets quiet and stammers, "Uh… I'd love to, but… I don't know if…" He nervously gestures in the direction of the other guy.

You start laughing when you get what he's talking about. "Oh, I don't think my brother would mind."


End file.
